Unready to Rumble (episode)
February 19, 2012 May 27, 2012 June 27, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286#episode-350641 May 21, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/1000009172471,idp.html YouTube: November 27, 2013 |la = November 5, 2011 |sp = February 20, 2012 March 5, 2012 |previous = Puppy Love |next = Mom Bot}} Synopsis Fred decides to face the brute Wally K, he counts on Friday to help him. Plot Sir Percival introduces his new gadget shoe called the "Cyberkix" to Fred and Braianna, which only Fred was fascinated to its functions and Braianna not quite interested. Seconds later, Sir Percival does the "Moonwalk" and bumps onto Wally K, a local school bully who was eating someone else's sandwich. Wally got really mad, so Sir Percival suggests of paying the damages and calling it even, but it wasn't satisfying enough to stop his rage for interrupting his eating so he does "hanging wedgie" on him and also steals his new shoes for good measure. Braianna suggests to Fred that she would to take on the bully but fears that it might blow her cover, then Nora comes into the scene and Fred shifts his attention to her. Nora believes that someone should teach the bully a lesson and Fred quickly agrees and makes an example of himself. Wanting to prove her, he then "mans up" and challenges Wally K to a boxing match tomorrow and in front of everybody. Wally K checks his schedule book and informs Fred that they are going to fight at 3:00 PM and then leaves. Fred assures the students in the hallway that he's going beat him tomorrow and he invites everyone to the match. Braianna on her opinion thinks that Fred is crazy and says that he is going to get destroyed by Wally K. Fred in reply says that not to worry for he has Friday to depend on. Later at Fred's place, Friday is gulping a total of 437 marshmallows in setting a new "Marshmallow record" and succeeds. Braianna gives her opinion again to ask Fred to think about if it was a good idea to use an advance weapon just to intimidate a school bully. Fred in reply says that it isn't good idea but an awesome one. Braianna just smiled as a reaction and gets a call from the Super Commander that a battalion of 100 troops has entered the "Intergalactic No-fly" zone and called themselves Cuddle Muffins. Brains's dad warns her that they are dangerous and gives order to stop them. Back at school, Fred walks with a cool and calm manner, gets to talk to Nora and Sir Percival peeks at Wally K's training and gives him the worries with Fred no doing the same, so he reminds Fred of doing training and takes him to the gymnasium where Wally K is doing the hard work. Fred just came to get the shoes that Wally K stole and gives it back to Sir Percival, mocks Wally K to save his strength and then leaves. On the night before the match at Fred's house, Fred commands Friday into a pair of boxing gloves, there Friday begins training and Fred starts chillaxing. Sometime later, Braianna arrives and asks Fred to borrow Friday for couple of hours. Fred immediately agrees, however Friday is so motivated that ignored Fred, fights with a magnet and loses his memory, thus Brains must confront the Cuddle Muffins alone and Fred must repair Friday, which failed. On the next day at school, Fred walked in despair and Nora approaches and tells him that she'll be watching his match against Wally K. Later at the school's gymnasium, Fred attempts to ask Wally K to cancel the fight, but fails. Desperate, Fred called Brains to give him an idea, and tries to get into detention by ruining Mr. Fractal's class and breaking his slide rule. Mr. Fractal sends Fred out of class and instead of sending to detention he informs him that he only pretended to be mad just to give him time to warm up for he has front row seat ticket to the match and doesn't want to miss it. Meanwhile Brains had defeated 99 Cuddle Muffins and with one was missing, she begins searching for the last one. At 3:00 PM, Fred tries manning up, then came the 100th Cuddlle Muffin lands in front of Wally K. Wally K reacted for a moment of appreciating it's cuteness and then starts hating it and kicks it out of the ring. Being infuriated, the Cuddle Muffin returns back to squared circle, beats up Wally and gives him a dose of his own medicine by doing the same thing on what he did on Sir Percival by doing the "hanging wedgie". Then the Cuddle Muffin is spotted by Brains's radar, quickly captures the last Cuddle Muffin and leaves with success. After the incident, all of the supposed audience came and think that it was Fred who defeated Wally K without even seeing what happened. Mr. Fractal was the only one who got upset for he didn't get to watch match and rips up his ticket to pieces for being a waste. Everyone in the crowd then cheered and Nora approached and kissed Fred on the cheek, a bitter-sweet (yet very sweet) victory for him. Hours later at Fred's house, Friday is still ongoing with repairs with Fred doing the oral reading and Braianna doing the rest. After the reformat, Fred informs Friday that he won the match no thanks to him and Brains also informed Friday that she had to reformat because he got on a fight with refrigerator magnet. Friday with disbelief goes at it and thus it happened again. Characters Major Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Wally K *Friday Minor Characters *Sir Percival *Annie *Mort *Corky *Sara *Nora *Francina *Thomas *Super Commander *Cuddle Muffins *Mongby *Mr. Fractal *Eddie Trivia *First appearance of Mr. Fractal and the Cuddle Muffins. *You can see that Braianna is upset when Fred and Nora talk. *Sir Percival is seen twice wearing a pair of socks, instead of wearing a pair of socks. **Fred assuring the students in the hallway **Walking with Fred in the gym *The invading Cuddle Muffins are grouped as a battalion of only 100, even though the size is for a company. *In two scenes, Friday is seen without his gullet. (Before becoming boxing gloves and fight before the magnet for the second time) *When Friday becomes "boxing gloves," both its palms (palms of the gloves) are the same color as the body, and became they darker in the following scenes. *This the first and second time, Friday lost his memory. *Friday's glass helmet is seen missing twice on two different scenes: **Excited before transforming into boxing gloves **After Friday's reformat, when he was in disbelief *After Brains defeated 99 of the 100 Cuddle Muffins, the Earth's moon is seen to be in purple-reddish color, indicating a lunar eclipse had occurred. *Mr. Fractal ripped his front row seat ticket only once and as the scattered pieces fell, it reappeared again out of nowhere on Mr. Fractal's hands. References es:No listo para el combate Category:Season 1